DANGER: Love at Risk
by mikkiemindte
Summary: "Kurumi Honda. Age 14. Slave. Good at anything work-related" My "New" Master, Atobe Keigo, said from the leasing form. "Yes, she was a slave at the Phantomhive House, along with Finnian, Bard, and Meririn, from ages 6 1/2 to now. Blood type A, height 5.6 or 170.688 in centimeters, and-" Sebastian gets cut off. "Yeah, just hand her over, okay!" He says. This will change me. Forever
1. The New Master

"Kurumi Honda. Age 14. Slave. Good at anything work-related" My "New" Master, Atobe Keigo, said from the leasing form.

"Yes, she was a slave at the Phantomhive House, along with Finnian, Bard, and Meririn, from ages 6 1/2 to now. Blood type A, height 5.6 or 170.688 in centimeters, and-" Sebastian gets cut off.

"Yeah, I get the point! Just hand her over, okay?!" He says.

_This will change my life. Forever._

__Hi, my name is Kurumi Honda, I'm Tohru Honda's younger sister! When our parents died, we somehow got separated. I don't clearly remember her, I just remember her last words to me, well, not her LAST words as in death, I mean last words she said to me between these past years. I remember them clear and happily, and repeat them to myself whenever i'm scared, or sad, or before bed, if I ever actually get to go to bed. See, being a slave isn't just so easy, you only have a few hours of sleep every night. For me, about 2. Then you wake up SUPER early and get work done. No break times. No money. No respect. No nothing. Well, at the Phantomhives Estate, it was a little easier than I expected it to be. But, my new life with Atobe, seems to have ruined my dreams of ever being free and happy. All I ever used to think about was to be happy, and be couragous, and strong. But now, it seems impossible. I'm beaten, I'm scarred, and I lost my happiness. my happiness was Finnian. I'm in love with him, but he just never seemed to notice that. Sure, we we're close friends, but he never seemed to realize I loved him.

The day I did leave the Phantomhive house, I cried, cried, and cried some more. I never wanted to leave him, especially after all he had done for me, taken the blame for my stupidity, and loved me, as a friend of course. Now, like my motto is, Never lose to hate, because love always wins in the end. Hate for me is being a slave, everyone thinks your different. Not the good kind of different. The kind when someone won't accept you kind of way. It's sad, but not as sad as other things. Like me and my family being separated for all these long, terrifying, years. And now, my only happiness these years, and will probably be my last, has vanished from my eyes, but for him he probably doesn't mind... He never loved me...

"Hey you! How long will you be sleeping the the back of the wagon, huh?!" My new master, Atobe-san, yells at me.

"G-Gomensai! I-I'll be right t-there in a s-second!" I quickly get up and rush to get my belongings, which isn't very much.

"Hurry up, you worthless creature..." The butler whispers into my ear, and goes back to smiling at Master. (FYI im gonna call Atobe, Master. Thanks!)

My eyes widen for a split second before I force a smile and say,"O-Ok!" through my clenched teeth.

_What a mean butler... Sebastian was much nicer and much much more fun. Oh damn don't think about them, Kurumi. Think about your new life..._

__"Wake up already, slave. Here's your room" Master says to me.

I gasped. This is my room...?


	2. Locked In

I gasp. This is my room...?

* * *

Hey Guys! This is my first crossover story!:) And my first story/stories about Fruits Basket and Kuroshitsuji:) And on this chapter, imma add more detials this time!:) Ok enjoy~! And follow me on Instagram, the account who started and got ideas for this story, kurumihondafuruba :)

* * *

"Just get in the room already! Stupid slave..." Master pushes me to the ground of my room/prison, kicks my head on the ground, and locks the door behind him as he leaves.

"Ouch..." My eyes fill with tears as I watch blood drip from my head. The tears make a tiny puddle around me, and the blood from my head mixes with it, making it look disgusting.

_Gross..._

_Why..? Why did he make me leave the Phantomhives? I loved living there. But, Ciel-san seemed to hate me. That was one of the resasons I left. At least I think he did... Whenever I was around him, or even helping him by cleaning up, he would glare at me, like I was a pimple on the tip of his nose... But still, when I left, Ciel-san locked himself in his bedroom... he never even said good-bye. No one said good-bye..._

__

My thoughts get interrupted by my prison door banging open,

"Y-Yes?" I ask nervously.

"Don't worry, it's fine," a voice says gently and kindly.

Wait. I remember this voice. Barely. It's a kind voice, and a female's. Can this be... her?

"Sissy...? T-Tohru-kun..?"

"Kurumi? It's your sister, Tohru-kun" she smiles at me, but then I wake up to the sound of the REAL prison door banging open.

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Master grabs his whip, and slashes my feet over and over again until I get up.

"Y-Yes, M-Master?" I stuttered. Then he grabs my hand, pulls me into his room, and locks me in there.

"Clean up this room by 2:00 am or else you'll have no food for the week!" He shouts at me, while he kicks me leg.

_Great, first my head starts bleeding and then my leg..._

"Ouch..." I moan in pain. I look up to face the room that's in front of me.

_I can't even see the floor, it's so dirty! And what time is it...? _I look at the wall clock. _It's 12:00 am. And he expects me to clean this room in 2 hours?! I'll try... Well, better start cleaning! I'll start over here..._

I head over to my Master's bed, and pick up the things around his bed, such as, banana peels, chicken bones from eating drumsticks, broken plates, and much more.

"Ouch..." I say again. My hand got stuck in some broken glass, and my hand is bleeding. After five, long minutes of crying and cleaning, I glance over at my hand and see that it's creating a pool of blood.

_Oh man... this sucks... oh well, better make sure I get a rag for the blood or something..._

I try turning the doorknob, but realize it's locked. I frantically keep turning the doorknob a ton of times, and bang my hand against the door. _I'm locked in... But why?_ Suddenly, the door creaks open, and there stands a boy around my age. No, maybe 15 or 16, but i'm close to that age since i'm 14, and he is incredibly handsome. Not as handsome as Finnian, but still handsome. Without any words exchanged, he walks over to me, and lifts up my chin with his hand. He uses his other hand to wipe away my tears, and hands me a cloth for the blood on my hand, still coming out. I don't know why, but I blush. He slowly helps me up from the ground.

"What's your name?" He ask, kindly and patiently.

"I-It's..." Before I finish my sentence, I choke. Choke out blood, to be exact.

He looks at me, and instantly wipes the blood away. "My name is.."

He gets cut off by the sound of deadly, very deadly, screaming.


	3. The Deadly Scream

He gets cut off by a deadly scream, followed by what sounds like a beast. Possibly a loin or dragon of some sort. We (me and the boy) slowly turn around, to face the "scream". Immediately, I know who it is.

_It's Finnian. I know it's him. I can recognize his voice from anywhere... W-Wait, the scream was Finnian?! I-Is he ok?! Why is he even here at the Keigo's estate?! Finnian!_

I find him laying on the ground, looking helplessly afraid. But he's in a pool of blood, soaking his clothes, and eyes closed.

_He looks dead... No, don't think that.. it'll be ok... Hopefully._

I hear the lion/dragon sound again, and I look over to the boy on my right for help, but he's not there. I search frantically all around for him, but it seems he disappeared...

"Looking for me?" I recognize the boy's voice, and turn around in a split second to face him.

_Wait, why is that boy's voice coming from a dragon?! And why is Finnian on the ground bleeding?! And what happened to him anyways? Why am I so confused?!_

"W-What are y-you doing t-to him?! Just who d-do you think you area?!" I say, trying not to stutter and sound confident.

"You are really dumb for a slave, aren't you?" He smiles slyly,"Can't you see that i'm a human that is cursed to turn into a dragon?! A evil dragon and human, to be exact" He smirks, and grabs me by the neck with his sharp claws and tries to choke me.

I scream. I cry. I choke. I yell for help. But, no one seems to care, let alone help. No on would want to help a stupid slave, right?

He wraps his feathery tail around me, and I continue to scream.

"W-Wait, what's happening?!" I scream.

"I'm hungry, little girl!" He hisses into my ear.

I know what that means. He wants to eat me. Who's the dumb one now, huh?

"H-HELP!" I squeak from his tight grip.

"Hey! Let her go!" Finnian yells at the dragon.

_So he's alive... I knew he wasn't dead..._

"So little girl? Shall I eat you or is there something else I should eat...?!" He evilly smirks, then growls,"You better hurry up! I don't care if it's a drink r some food or whatever! I need it now!" He squeezes my neck tighter and tighter, until I have to gasp out for oxygen. He is ignoring Finnian, just to torture me.

"Hey! Just eat me! Please spare her! Please..." Finnian shouts at the dragon.

"MAKE ME!" He growls at Finnian, drops me hard to the ground, and grabs Finnian by the throat and chokes him until he turns as white as a ghost.

I turn pale from all the sudden action and fear, and I start to cry. I cry so hard I fall to the ground and choke out,"I-I don't have a-anything, I-I'm sorry for being s-so worthless! I-I'm just a s-slave, I-I don't have the r-rights to b-be in love..." I say between my sobs.

Finnian looks at me like I just said something crazy, such as, I am a 8 foot unicorn that loves feet or something,"You are not just a slave! You are not worthless! Don't ever say such things about yourse-..."he gets cut off by him passing out from no air.

"FINNIAN!" I don't know where I got it or why, but I got the courage to punch the dragon in the throat, to make him feel the pain. So I do.

The dragon doesn't feel the punch,and ignores me. He laughs,"I believe you do have something. I'm not sure what it is, but I know you have SOMETHING!"

"I-I swear, I-I d-don't have a-anything..." I say nervously. Then I scream.

_M-My shoulder.. It's covered in blood..._

**Finnian Tray's POV (Point of View):**

_"Aww, Finnian! You look so cute with a flower in your hair!" Kurumi exclaims._

_"N-No, not really..." I say, nervously. _

_"Yes you do! Kawaii~!" She pinches my cheeks._

_"Hey! Stop it!" I laugh, and playfully slap her arm._

_"I love you..." She smiles while she kisses my cheek, and happily skips away..._

I wake up to the sound of Kurumi, dying.


	4. Author's Note Information on Updates

hey guys... Gomensai... I won't be on a lot considering I have a ton of homework everyday from school and I am on the tennis team at my school and we have practice everyday after school... So i might be on here only 1 or 2 times a month. Sorry:( If you want to tell me something before I leave, be sure to tell me in the comments! Prince of Tennis, Fruits Basket, and Kuroshitsuji forever! PEACE OUT HOMIES


End file.
